Boda
by Gigabrows
Summary: Si alguien se opone a este santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre... Satsuki's POV. AU. Oneshot.


-**Si alguien _se opone a este_ santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre**-Ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el sacerdote frente a mi, me quede esperando… Espera, ¿Me encontraba esperando algo? pero ¿Qué era?. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Ryuko quien se encontraba sentada en la primera fila, ¿Estaba esperando que ella dijera algo? pero aquello no ocurría.

-**¿Satsuki Kiryuin _aceptas_ a este hombre como _tu esposo_?**-Fije la mirada al hombre a mi lado. **–Yo…-**Me mordí el labio, ¿Ahora dudaba?. Di unos pasos hacia atrás para simplemente dejar escapar un suspiro de mis labios. **–No, lo siento-**Me di media vuelta para salir corriendo de aquella iglesia.

* * *

><p>Había huido como una cobarde y no podía negarlo, aquello me era imperdonable, nunca lo había hecho antes y aun me confundía un poco el por qué de mi actuar. Observe el ramo de flores que aun sostenía en mi mano, había hecho aquello para poder protegerla pero debía de hacer esto y arruinarlo todo. Ya era demasiado tarde para reparar lo que había hecho, el simplemente volver y decir que todo continuara no serviría aun siendo yo una Kiryuin o podría ser que la cuestión era muy simple yo no deseaba volver.<p>

**–¡Hey!, Cejas-**Era la voz de Ryuko. Moví la cabeza en otra dirección para evitar tener contacto visual con ella pero tal acción no sirvió de mucho pues en el momento en el que se había acercado con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla. **–Satsuki no me ignores, sabias que esto de la boda no funcionaria de todas formas porque principalmente tú no la querías pero eres tan necia que seguiste con esta farsa de igual manera-**Suspiro**-Pero no te preocupes, ¿Si?, nadie te odiara por esto, bueno tal vez tu madre y ese tipo que cuando te marchaste tenían unas caras que no tenían precio alguno-**Finalizo con una sonrisa para tal vez hacer que me tranquilizara un poco.

Me acerque a su rostro cortando la brecha que había entre nuestros labios, me gusta la sensación de aquellos labios contra los míos pues siempre me ayudaban a olvidar y alejar el pesar que se encontraba en mi corazón. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, me aleje de sus labios para luego abrazarla. **–Perdón-**Le dije mientras la abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza por unos momentos.

**-Está bien, no importa Sats-**Procedió a acariciar mi cabeza**-Sabes que de todas formas te sigo amando y aun cuando aquel matrimonio se hubiera concretado yo hubiera seguido amándote. Además, tu sabes que si no me lo hubieras prohibido yo me habría opuesto en aquel momento para poder huir juntas, con la ayuda de los demás-**Sus palabras en cierta forma me dolían pues sabía que eran ciertas. Si, le habría prohibido rotundamente que dijera algo pero ella sabia el por qué no podía hacerlo.

Mi madre me había comprometido con aquel tipo, aun cuando ella sabía la relación que mantenía con Ryuko. Yo se lo había reclamado pero solo me había dicho, "_Qué importancia tiene la relación que mantengas con aquella chica puedes mantenerla aun estando casada, así que no te niegues los negocios son así debes aceptarlo querida a menos que quieras que alguien desaparezca del mapa y ya no tengas otras opciones"_. Si había aceptado aquello pero solo para protegerla pero ahora qué debía de hacer realmente no quería que le hicieran algo por mi culpa. **–Satsuki-**Me tomo de la mano**-Vámonos antes que tu madre nos encuentre, ella ya da miedo siendo toda arcoíris y no quiero verla brillando así que ahora que ya no tienes otra opción, ¿Quieres…**

**-Sí, quiero-**Le respondí sabiendo muy bien que era lo que iba a decir en aquel momento. **–Comprendo… ¡Espera!, ¿Dijiste que si, Sats?-**Asentí ante su pregunta**-Bien, ¡Vámonos!-**Sonrió ampliamente para salir corriendo conmigo tomadas de la mano.

Puede ser que no haya un destino muy bien definido para nosotras en este momento pero solo puedo decirte que prefiero irme con ella vestida de novia que con alguien a quien nunca podría amar.


End file.
